L'Inconnue
by Vilain Garcon
Summary: Qui est cette étrange jeune fille qui débarque en cinquième année ? Et pourquoi se sent-elle aussi proche de Draco et Harry alors qu'ils sont ennemis ? Trouvera-t-elle sa place ? En a-t-elle déjà une qu'elle ignore ?
1. Une nouvelle venue à Poudlard

**Cette histoire est née lors d'une soirée d'écriture avec mes supers copines ! **

**J'y ai mis tout mon coeur. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Hihi**

**Merci à Selon-Scrat, Aelim, Coleen La Fourbe et Marie-j'hésite !**

**Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, sauf un perso, vous verrez qui ;). Cette histoire se passe à la place de la cinquième année et ne prend pas en compte les tomes suivants ! **

* * *

**LA SI MYSTÉRIEUSE HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle venue à Poudlard**

Ce jour-là n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Mais les élèves de Poudlard l'ignoraient encore. En cette rentrée scolaire, le ciel était bleu mais l'air était frais. Enroulé dans sa cape, Draco rejoignait la grande salle, ses pas glissant sur les dalles avec la discrétion d'un voleur. Ses amis le regardaient à la dérobé et peinaient à le reconnaître. Il avait changé cet été là. Mais nul ne savait pourquoi. D'une manière générale, l'atmosphère était différente cette année là. Malgré les vacances, tout le monde était encore marqué par le Tournois des Trois-sorciers. Sans un regard pour ses congénères, Draco Malfoy rejoignit sa place à la grande table.

Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore prit bientôt la parole pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves mais cette fois, au lieu de conclure son discours par le traditionnel sort qui faisait apparaître de la nourriture, il laissa un court silence s'établir dans l'immense salle.

Draco, qui jusqu'à présent regardait son assiette de son regard translucide et impénétrable, releva la tête. Ce n'était pas normal. Il plissa les yeux comme pour percer le mystère qui semblait s'abattre sur eux tout à coup. C'est alors que les deux pans de la porte s'écartèrent en un grincement sinistre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte.

Il se tenait devant la porte une silhouette enroulée dans une longue cape noire au capuchon pointu qui cachait le visage de la personne qui le portait. Impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Un nouveau professeur peut-être ?

La silhouette se mit à avancer et traversa l'allée principale sous le regard intrigué des élèves. Elle semblait flotté plus qu'elle ne marchait. Draco remarqua qu'elle était suivie par un chat noir au museau fin et aux grand yeux jaunes qui ondulait derrière elle. Portée par silence, bientôt la personne encapuchonnée arriva sur l'estrade et gravit les marches. Draco crut déceler l'espace d'un instant une lueur de mécontentement dans le regard du directeur. Et puis son cœur manqua un battement. Deux mains pales, à la finesse extraordinaire, venaient de repousser le long capuchon, dévoilant une chevelure d'un blond étincelant. Mais Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour la mèche blanche qui rayait ces cheveux éblouissants. Le chat prit son élan et vint se nicher sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Elle le caressa avec douceur et tourna légèrement la tête. Son visage reflétait de l'inquiétude mais aussi une force extraordinaire qui laissa le garçon sans voix.

La mystérieuse jeune fille avança doucement vers le tabouret déposé à son intention devant la table des professeurs. Elle s'assit dans un mouvement lascif en rejetant sa cape loin derrière elle, laissant apparaître une robe de sorcier en soie noire qui moulait parfaitement ses courbes opportunes.

Arwëllya, car c'était ainsi qu'elle s'intitulait, esquissa une moue rieuse alors que le choixpeau, posé d'une main experte par Minerva McGonagall, glissa sur ses yeux et fit disparaître de sa vue les milliers d'élèves qui l'observaient, émerveillés.

Une voix grave retentit dans son esprit alors qu'elle allait repousser de sa main gracile le tissu qui brouillait la vision de ses yeux violets.

**Le choixpeau** : Arwëllya Snow… Intéressant… Oh… Très intéressant…

**Arwëllya** : Qu'est ce qui est si intéressant?

**Le choixpeau** : Non. Tu devras l'apprendre par toi même…

Le silence se fit dans sa tête durant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles Arwëllya entendit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que le choixpeau voulait dire… A moins qu'il sache? Qu'il connaisse son enfance? Mais comment cela serait-il possible? Et qu'est-ce que ne savait-elle pas sur elle-même?

**Le choixpeau** : Tu as en toi de si grandes qualités… La sagesse de la maturité mais la pureté de l'enfance, le courage des braves mais sans la témérité ni la vantardise des héros, la loyauté des amis mais l'impatience de ceux qui savent que la vie est brève… Mais je sens en toi le désir de prouver ta valeur et je lis en toi comme un livre ouvert. Ton cœur et ton esprit sont miens…

Arwëllya ne savait que répondre, son cœur et son esprit étaient pleins de douleur, que cela pouvait-il dire sur sa future maison au sein de Poudlard?

**Le choixpeau** : Je sais qui tu es mais tu ne t'es pas encore trouvé. Dans ton cœur va apparaître une flamme, mais laquelle? Tu devras trouver au fond de ton cœur si cette lumière sera celle du courage ou de l'ambition… ou peut-être un mélange des deux?

La jeune fille ne savait que répondre, elle sondait son esprit à la recherche d'une réponse qui pourrait l'aider à choisir entre ces deux qualités. Soudain, l'image fugace d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux tristes et perdus s'imposa brièvement à son esprit. Le choixpeau hurla.

**Le choixpeau **: SERPENTARD!

.

~o~o¨O¨o~o~

.

La salle commune des Serpentards était finalement très chaleureuse. Un grand feu flambait gaiement dans un coin de la pièce. A l'opposé, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un paysage sous-marin époustouflant. Arwëllya laissa passer les premières années qui suivaient docilement les préfets de Serpentard. Elle jeta un regard hésitant à la ronde. Devait-elle se rendre directement dans son dortoir ? Elle pris une grande inspiration, bien décidée à ne rien montrer de son incertitude. Elle avança dans le cercle de lumière incertaine projetée par la cheminée et son regard rencontra celui du garçon blond qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt.

...

\- Mes parents m'ont donc acheté cette superbe robe pour le bal d'Halloween. Elle est extrêmement décolletée d'ailleurs…

Draco hocha distraitement la tête. La conversation de Pansy était aussi ennuyante qu'à l'accoutumé. Le prince des Serpentards se dit qu'elle ne lui avait pas manqué. Son esprit était tourné vers d'autres cieux. La jeune fille qui avait été répartie tout à l'heure occupait toutes ses pensées. Alors qu'il pensait à ses yeux violets incroyables, elle arriva face à lui.

Il était installé dans le grand canapé face à la cheminé en s'étalant de tout son long afin que Pansy ne s'approche pas trop de lui. A l'arrivée de la nouvelle, il s'assit un peu précipitamment et d'un geste du bras, il l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Pansy eut un glapissement indigné. Draco fut autant satisfait de ce point que de voir la jeune fille blonde s'installer près de lui.

Assise près de lui, le dos droit, les mains sagement réunies sur les genoux, Draco trouva la nouvelle digne des Serpentard.

\- Je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Il lui tendit la main. Lorsqu'elle amorça une poignée de main, le serpentard esquiva son geste. Il saisit les doigts délicats, frappé par la finesse et la douceur de cette main opaline et frôla le dos des lèvres.

En relevant les yeux, Draco rencontra les yeux violets de la jeune fille et sourit de contentement en entendant Pansy couiner en quittant le dortoir. Il allait être tranquille un certain temps. Il se rassit et feint une indifférence mesuré alors qu'elle lui répondait.

\- Et moi je suis Arwëllya Snow.

Snow… Il retint un mouvement de recul. Seuls les bâtards ou orphelins portaient ce nom dans le monde sorcier. Mais l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait d'elle et l'aplomb dont elle faisait preuve firent fondre ses réticences en un instant. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas adressé la parole à une Snow, mais là, elle semblait tellement incroyable qu'il décida de déroger à ses principes.

.

~o~o¨O¨o~o~

.

Arwëllya ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Draco lui avait indiqué la direction de son dortoir, en la prévenant que Pansy Parkinson et Millecent Bullstrode n'étaient pas les compagnes les plus agréables. Et effectivement, elles s'arrêtèrent de parler à son arrivée et fermèrent de conserve leurs rideaux ensemble en la fusillant du regard de la même manière. Arwëllya choisit de les ignorer et se dirigea vers ce qui devait être son lit. Son chère familier l'attendait sur l'un des édredons, au pied duquel sa malle avait été transportée. Kirarin était sur ses gardes et s'apaisa lorsqu'elle la caressa mentalement. Le contact mental l'apaisa elle même.

**_Et bien ma Kira, que se passe-t-il petite étoile (Kirarin veut dire Étoile étincelante en japonais) ?**_

**_Ces humaines ont essayé d'ensorceler notre couche. J'ai du défendre ce nouveau territoire…**_ fêla sa chatte mentalement.

Arwëllya, enfin en pyjama, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit en fermant ses rideaux. Elle commença à se brosser ses longs cheveux blonds tout en caressant son familier. Elle avait légèrement mal à la tête à présent, à la racine de sa mèche argentée.

_** Il ne faut pas y prêter attention, il y a bien d'autres personnes bien plus intéressantes ici** _pensa-t-elle à sa chatte. **_Nous serons bien ici.**_

Le souvenir de l'orphelinat lui revint en mémoire. Elle y avait été bien un temps mais depuis la mort tragique et violente de Miss Thair l'été passé, sa vie avait pris un virage dramatique. Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'aimer, la choyer ou la défendre des autres enfants ou de la directrice qui avait peur d'une personne différente et si puissante. Arwëllya se roula en boule et serra sa Kira fortement contre son cœur en enfouissant son nez dans son pelage soyeux. Miss Thair n'était restée que quelques années, elle était arrivée quand la jeune fille avait 12 ans. Mais ces 3 ans auprès d'elle avait illuminé sa vie et Arwëllya devait être forte pour elle. Elle serait heureuse et forte et belle, comme elle l'avait promis à Miss Thair lorsque celle-ci agonisait entre ses bras.

Elle serra plus fortement sa chatte contre elle et décida de penser à son nouvel ami Draco et s'endormit paisiblement alors que ses yeux gris aciers lui revenaient en mémoire.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? La suite au prochain chapitre ;)


	2. Un cours peut en cacher un autre

**On est un peu triste avec les copines. On pensait qu'un tel bijoux de fanfiction allait avoir un peu plus de succès. :'(**

**Disclamer : bah rien n'est à moi, tout à J.K.R. Sauf Arwy, elle, elle est un peu à tout le monde !**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un cours peut en cacher un autre.**

Le lendemain

Les élèves étaient tous installés dans la salle de cours, par binôme, discutant gaiement de leurs vacances. Tous, sauf Arwëllya, qui n'avait pas trouvé de camarade à côté de qui s'asseoir. Tous semblaient intimidés par la nouvelle venue. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et leur professeur déboula.

**Sirius** : Salut les mômes ! Je suis votre prof de DCFM ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, mais cela m'étonnerait, JE suis Sirius Black. Oui, de l'illustre, puissante et sombre famille Black, mais passons, je fais pas dans les sentiments. Cette année nous allons… Mais, que vois-je ? Une nouvelle venue ?! T'es qui toi ?  
**Arwëllya** : Arwëllya Snow, Professeur.  
**Sirius** : Snow comme euh… Comme rien en fait ! Dis-donc, mais tu serais pas une orpheline ?  
**Un élève** : Professeur, s'enquit une élève, cela ne se fait pas, c'est indiscret…

Sirius ignora royalement cette remarque, puis reprit :

**Sirius** : Et tu viens d'où, Snow ?  
**Arwëllya** : D'un orphelinat, répliqua Arwëllya.

**Sirius** : Et effrontée en plus. Orpheline et effrontée, manquait plus que ça !

**Arwëllya** : Tout dépend de votre manière de tenir un cours, cher professeur.

Le reste de l'assemblée assistait, médusé, à l'échange.

Sirius resta interdit un instant, puis se ressaisit :

**Sirius** : Intéressant. Niais, mais intéressant. Bon, revenons au cours. Cette année nous nous concentrerons sur les sorts qui, si vous êtes pas trop des branques, vous permettront de contrer tous les vilains méchants, d'accord les mioches ?

**Les élèves :** Oui Professeur Black, répondirent en choeur les élèves.

**Sirius **: Aaaah, s'extasia Sirius, j'aime vous entendre si vigoureux.

.

~o¨O¨o~

.

Le cours suivant se passait dans le parc du château. Arwëllya trouvait ça assez amusant de se balader comme ça au milieu d'une journée de cours. Les élèves ne semblaient pas éprouver la même félicité qu'elle et grognaient à l'idée de sortir. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid.

Devant la cabane près de la lisière de la forêt interdite les attendait un professeur. Il avait l'air épuisé et ses vêtements très souvent rapiécés n'étaient plus de toute première jeunesse. Le demi-géant qui était le garde de chasse qui avait accueilli Arwëllya la veille éclata soudainement de rire en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de l'autre homme qui faillit s'écraser au sol sous la force herculéenne.

**Le professeur** : Bonjour jeunes gens. Je suis le professeur Lupin. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent pour avoir occupé le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette année, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous enseigner le soin des créatures magiques.

**Les élèves** : Mais…

\- Monsieur…

\- Non mais il est sérieux?!

Les remarques avaient fusé à l'annonce du professeur. A part quelques Gryffondor tout le monde semblait embêté par l'annonce. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts s'était retourné et avait fusillé ses con-disciples du regard et les gens s'étaient tus. Arwëllya ne voyait pas le problème. Les élèves devaient être bien dissipés pour remettre en cause l'autorité directoriale. Le professeur Lupin avait l'air triste de ces réactions. Lorsque son regard croisa le regard de la jeune fille, elle lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. Il sembla alors reprendre courage et prit une grande inspiration.

**Remus** : Nous allons aborder les licornes. Suivez moi. Elles se trouvent dans un enclos un peu plus loin. Il faut savoir que les licornes ne laissent approcher les sorciers que s'ils ont des intentions pures à leur égard. Un à un, vous allez donc vous approcher doucement, et tendre la main vers les naseaux de la licorne qui s'approchera de vous. Si vous vous concentrez sur leur beauté, sur le simple fait que vous voulez les caresser, peut-être pourrez-vous les approcher et amorcer le dialogue.

Le professeur avait parlé tout en s'approchant du dit enclos. Une jeune fille aux cheveux en broussaille leva la main en interpellant le professeur.

**La jeune fille aux cheveux frisés** : Mais Professeur Lupin. Comment pouvons-nous amorcer le dialogue avec les licornes? Bien qu'il s'agisse sans aucun doute d'une espèce intelligente, elles ne sont pas douées de parole.

L'enseignant jeta un regard à la ronde invitant un élève à répondre s'il le souhaitait. Arwëllya n'hésita qu'une demi seconde. Elle connaissait bien les créatures magiques, et donc la réponse.

**Arwëllya** : Les licornes ne sont peut-être pas douées de parole mais disposent de facultés télépathiques qui leur permettent de rentrer en contact avec certains humains. Tous ne sont pas aptes à recevoir ces transmissions. Parfois on ne ressent que des émotions diffuses, parfois le cerveau est capable d'interpréter en mots ce qu'elles souhaitent nous transmettre. C'est ce qui leur permet de desceller les intentions de ceux qui les approchent.

**Remus** : Très bien miss…

**Arwëllya** : Miss Snow, Professeur Lupin.

Le professeur lui lança un regard impressionné, comme une partie de la classe. Si ce n'est la jeune fille qui avait parlé tout à l'heure et qui la fusillait du regard. L'un de ses amis, un grand rouquin à l'air hilare, semblait la taquiner avec son sourire goguenard.

Arwëllya avait elle-même des prédispositions de télépathe. Si son don était très aléatoire et qu'elle ne le maîtrisait pas complètement, il lui permettait de capter, parfois, des images, des phrases pensées ou des émotions chez les autres personnes. Et c'est ces dispositions qui lui permettaient d'avoir de très bonnes relations avec les licornes. Elle gardait ce don secret, car il lui avait posé de nombreux problèmes dans le passé. Pourtant, elle ne put empêcher une flopée d'images et de scènes d'envahir son crâne. Elle comprit ainsi que la jeune fille de tout à l'heure avait l'habitude d'être la première de classe et qu'elle avait lu de nombreuses choses sur les licornes sans avoir retenu, ou lu, les informations qu'Arwëllya avait données. Elle était déstabilisée d'avoir une rivale à sa hauteur et ses amis qui la taquinait n'aidaient pas à la situation. Arwëllya hésita entre l'agacement face à cette jeune fille un peu gâtée par la vie dont le seul souci était d'être première de classe, et la compassion, car toute douleur, qu'elle qu'en soit la source, est noble et terrible pour celui ou celle qui la subit. La nouvelle aux yeux violets choisit donc de lui envoyer un sourire timide. L'autre fille ne sembla pas comprendre cette marque de paix et d'amitié qu'elle lui offrait et se retourna avec colère. Ses amis envoyèrent un sourire d'excuse à la jeune serpentarde mais elle haussa les épaules pour leur signaler qu'il n'y avait pas de mal fait.

Sur cet entrefait, le cours commença et les élèves défilèrent. Arwëllya remarqua que le professeur resta éloigné du troupeau de licorne tout du long. Lorsque ce fut son tour, elle s'approcha avec assurance des animaux enchanteurs qui l'accueillirent avec des hennissements de joies. Des murmures stupéfaits résonnaient derrière elle alors qu'elle caressait doucement plusieurs des animaux. Elle eut même l'honneur d'approcher le seul poulain. Aucun autre élève n'avait pu approcher tous le troupeau et le caresser à part un autre élève. Un certain gryffondor répondant au nom d'Harry Potter.

La jeune fille caressait doucement le poulain en se demandant pourquoi le professeur Lupin n'approchait pas. C'est alors que la mère du bébé licorne s'adressa clairement à elle dans sa tête.

\- ** _Il se pense impur et craint de nous effrayer.**_

_\- ** Vous parlez du Professeur Lupin ? Il a pourtant l'air si doux et paisible…**_

_\- ** Oui, mais jamais il n'a voulu approcher suffisamment pour nous permettre de lui dire. Je pense que sa peur de nous effrayer cache une peur plus profonde. Il craint de ne pas pouvoir nous approcher et donc de ne pas être assez pur. Pourtant, nous l'aimons beaucoup, malgré tout…**_

_\- **Malgré quoi ?**_

_\- **Nous ne pouvons te dire. Va à présent, les autres attendent.**_

Le cours poursuivit son cours mais Arwëllya n'y fut pas attentive. Lorsqu'il se termina elle resta en retrait. Le professeur rassemblait et triait les feuilles de son herbier. Elle s'adressa alors à lui d'une voix douce.

**\- **Professeur Lupin ?

\- Mademoiselle Snow, je vois que vous êtes une grande connaisseuse du merveilleux univers des créatures magiques. J'ai été très impressionné, peu de personnes connaissent ces détails sur les licornes.

\- Pourquoi ne vous approchez-vous pas alors?

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en approcher.. le professeur baissa les yeux. Il semblait profondemment blessé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elles m'ont dit, répliqua mystérieusement la jeune fille.

Elle s'apprêta à saisir la main de l'homme à l'air perdu, mais se dit que c'était peut-être déplacé et rabaissa son bras. Elle l'invita à la place d'un signe de main. Il la suivit avec incertitude. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres des licornes, il se figea. Sa physionomie changea du tout au tout et il s'approcha doucement pour arriver à caresser les animaux face à lui, et même le petit poulain. Arwëllya ne pouvait entendre les pensées des licornes d'où elle était, mais elle voyait que le professeur était heureux. Elle décida de se retirer doucement sans bruit. Elle était contente d'avoir aidé son professeur qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

.

~o¨O¨o~

.

Le cours suivant était celui des potions, celui qui était proche de sa passion. Elle se dirigea, la fête au cœur vers la salle qui devait accueillir son professeur. Severus était là, cynique comme il se doit. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais sa réputation était passée par là.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise libre, rejetant ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules, elle aperçut le regard noir du professeur se diriger vers le jeune homme qu'elle avait remarqué précédemment, celui qui avait aidé le professeur Lupin alors qu'il était en difficulté manifeste.

A en juger par le regard de Severus Rogue, cet élève n'était pas aussi agréable avec tous les enseignants de l'établissement. Elle se jura de se faire sa propre opinion de l'élève par elle-même, en effet, elle n'aimait pas juger les autres personnes sans les connaître, ni juger d'eux selon les dires et rumeurs qui pouvaient courir à leur égard.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent assis, dans un silence majestueux, le professeur commença le cours. A en juger par les regards que lançaient les élèves au ténébreux professeur des potions, celui-ci devait savoir comment faire pour se faire respecter.

\- Bon… Nous allons commencer cette année par une potion aussi dangereuse que cynique… Le philtre de guerre! Celui-ci peut créer le chaos dans le plus paisible des lieux et même mener les plus pures des créatures au meurtre.

Le professeur se retourna cyniquement dans un bruissement de cape vers deux élèves en train de discuter.

\- Monsieur Potter, veuillez me citer deux ingrédients nécessaires pour créer ce philtre!

\- Je ne sais pas professeur… Vous pourriez peut-être nous l'apprendre?

Arwellya fut outrée de la désinvolture avec laquelle l'élève venait de répondre au professeur… En effet, celui-ci était sans aucun doute en tort : S'il ne connaissait pas cette potion il aurait mieux fait d'écouter le cours plutôt que de bavarder avec son camarade!

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, intervint t-elle en s'adressant directement à Potter, si tu arrêtais de discuter peut-être apprendrais-tu que les ingrédients de cette potion sont presque semblables à ceux d'un philtre de paix mais que l'ajout d'une corne d'éruptif provoque le chaos!

Elle se rassit sans réprimer un regard noir dirigé vers le jeune homme.

Le professeur Rogue laissa un sourire lui échapper.

\- Le jour où Monsieur Potter décidera d'écouter en potions, sera peut-être le jour où il méritera une bonne note!

Harry, de son coté restait interdit… Il avait repéré depuis la rentrée cette nouvelle et mystérieuse élève qui semblait accaparer toutes les discussions, elle accaparait même, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, son esprit. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se voir ainsi réprimander alors que la majorité de ses camarades n'osaient seulement le regarder dans les yeux. Mais cette jeune fille ne semblait pas impressionné par son statut de survivant et d'élu, peut-être n'était elle-même pas au courant. Alors qu'il pensait se sentir vexé quelques secondes auparavant, cette révélation éclaira son esprit et il se sentit soudain comme libéré d'un poids qui n'était pas sien.

Le cours se termina étrangement dans un calme relatif, tandis que dans la salle un élève au cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, un élève à la chevelure aussi pâle que son teint ainsi qu'un professeur cynique et sombre se demandaient sans le savoir qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Mais les réponses à cette question semblable seraient pour chacun bien différentes… Mais cela personne encore ne le savait…

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi?

A très vite !


	3. Osananajimi

**Chapitre 3 **

**Osananajimi**

* * *

La semaine s'était bien passée et Arwëllya aimait beaucoup sa maison et sa nouvelle école. Le samedi soir, le banquet se passait dans une atmosphère de légèreté qui lui était parfaitement agréable. La jeune fille à la mèche argentée jeta un regard de contentement à la ronde. Draco parlait de Quidditch avec Blaise à côté d'elle et leurs voix faisaient un doux brouhaha dans son oreille. A la table des professeurs, qui n'était pas très loin d'elle puisqu'elle se situait au bout de la table des Serpentard, Remus, Sirius et Severus semblaient discuter vivement mais elle ne les entendait pas. Alors qu'elle les regardait, le professeur Lupin sentit ses yeux sur lui et lui rendit son regard avec un sourire. Le professeur Black eut l'air agacé mais Severus inclina la tête dans sa direction. Elle lui rendit son salut avec un sourire. A ce moment-là, la porte située à la gauche de la grande table s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore entra. Il aurait pu faire une entrée discrète s'il n'avait pas été vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de lourd velours violet, parsemée de planètes et d'étoiles qui tournoyaient doucement. La jeune fille eut l'air surprise de cette accoutrement et le directeur lui lança un regard narquois. Ses yeux bleu clair, de la froideur des grands glaciers nordiques la mirent très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais croisé le regard du directeur et cela la mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle fut prise d'un tournis et porta sa main délicate à son front.

_XxX FLASHBACK XxX_

_Elle était devant une grande maison de pierre où un lierre joueur grimpe gaiment sur la façade. Elle était en train de pleurer. Elle avait à la fois conscience d'être là bas et de se trouver dans la grande salle de Poudlard, comme si son esprit était dédoublé. C'était un souvenir. Une blessure au genou l'élançait. Elle avait une cicatrice au genou gauche depuis ses cinq ans, elle comprit qu'elle devait donc avoir cet âge-là dans ce souvenir qui lui revenait violemment à l'esprit. Elle ne se rappellait pas où elle avait été élevée avant d'être abandonnée dans l'orphelinat. Mais la sensation de perte qu'elle ressentait dans son souvenir lui indiquait que ça avait été dans une famille aimante. Pourquoi l'avait-elle alors abandonnée? Elle avait toujours repoussé ses pensées mais là, cette question prenait toute la place dans son esprit. Une femme cria, "nooooon, pas Arwëllya". Le désespoir et l'amour dans ses simples mots firent redoubler les pleurs de la petite fille. Des sorts fusaient, un homme grogna de douleur et sa chute fit grand bruit. "Hurlez toujours, jamais plus vous ne reverrez cette enfant !" La voix était froide comme la glace. La femme hurla mais la petite fille ne put comprendre le nom qu'elle criait. Puis soudain le sifflement d'un sort retentit et le silence se fit. "Et en la perdant, vous en perdez aussi le souvenir". Les sanglots de la femme se figèrent alors qu'une grande lumière rouge éclairait la pièce devant la porte de laquelle Arwëllya se tenait. Une silhouette apparut, elle croisa, l'espace d'une demi seconde, un regard glacial avant d'être saisie sans ménagement. L'homme, grand et mince mais pourtant musclé, la prit dans ses bras sans égard et la plaqua contre son torse en s'éloignant à grand pas de la maison à présent silencieuse. Qu'était-il arrivé à ces gens qui devaient être ses parents ? se demanda la part adolescente de la conscience d'Arwëllya. Alors que son esprit cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir, le regard de l'enfant se posa sur un médaillon particulier que l'homme portait un peu dissimulé sous ses cols. Le tourbillon la reprit. _

_XxX FIN DU FLASHBACK XxX_

Une seconde s'était à peine écoulée et le directeur détourna son regard moqueur en interpellant le trio de professeurs qui se chamaillait. Il se moquait doucement de cette chicane et la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi ce souvenir lui était revenu, alors que jusqu'à ce jour, elle avait tout oublié de ses origines. Peut-être que le sentiment de sécurité que lui inspirait l'école débloquait sa mémoire. La réalité la reprit en pleine face et le brouhaha de la grande salle lui revint aux oreilles. Avec un frisson de tristesse elle chercha à dissimuler la détresse qui l'avait saisie à ce souvenir. Mais Draco, qui avait arrêté de parler, avait remarqué que quelque choses n'allait pas. Il lui posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule et lui demanda doucement, plein de sollicitude.

\- Ça va?

Il y eut un bref silence. Arwëllya sentait avec acuité la chaleur de la main sur son épaule et se concentrait sur le réconfort qu'elle en tirait. Elle lui lança un sourire fragile en lui répondant.

\- Oui, ça va.

Et c'était la vérité. Drago serra doucement la frêle épaule de la jeune fille et n'enleva pas sa main. Tant que cette chaleur pourrait être une source de réconfort, Arwëllya sut que ça irait.

oOo

Au repas du midi de ce jour-là, Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade avec un air de conspirationniste. Arwëllya trouvait que le directeur arborait souvent cette expression maligne et elle s'en méfiait même si tous les autres élèves semblaient ne pas s'apercevoir de rien. Il prit donc la parole et annonça.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

Un chuchotement enjoué parcourut la salle alors le directeur calma tous le monde d'un geste

\- En effet cette année, nous allons faire un échange scolaire en accueillant les élèves d'une autre école dans notre école. Ils seront répartis dans les différentes maisons provisoirement. Merci d'accueillir les fiers élèves de l'école Fujiyama !

Soudain une centaine d'élèves en capes argentées apparurent dans la grande salle. La lumière des étoiles du plafond magique de la grande salle se reflétait dans les plis mordorés de leurs capuchons de velours. Tous les élèves de Poudlard retinrent leur respiration alors que ces personnes inconnues se regroupèrent majestueusement autour de l'estrade supportant la table des professeurs.

D'un même mouvement gracieux les silhouettes scintillantes relevèrent leurs lourds capuchons pour révéler leurs sublimes visages. Un cri de surprise envahit la grande salle.

Les nouveaux arrivants avaient la peau de la couleur d'un bouton d'or opaline et des yeux d'un noir profond. Leurs cheveux étaient, pour la majorité des garçons, relevés en de nombreuses mèches tendues vers le ciel étoilé. Les filles les portaient lisses comme les couverts utilisés dans leur pays d'origine.

Dans un mouvement brusque Arwëllya se leva, attirant sur elle tous les regards émerveillés des élèves, natifs comme japonais, et courut vers un des nouveaux arrivants.

-"RYU-kun!"

Le sublime jeune homme ainsi interpellé, rayonna soudainement en se jetant vers Arwellya, la faisant tourner dans ses bras, dans un tourbillon de velours et de soie.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, pour se contempler avec un ravissement foudroyant. Ryu était le plus beau jeune homme arrivé de l'école Fujiyama, ses cheveux étaient parsemés de quelques mèches turquoises et ses yeux avaient des reflets de lune rousse. Son visage était doux et il regardait Arwellya d'un air passionné.

Un cri offusqué retentit des quatre tables et coins de la grande salle, ce qui fit brutalement émerger les deux amis transis par ces soudaines et inattendues retrouvailles.

Arwellya leva ses beaux yeux violets sur les élèves qui les observaient avec une attention soutenue. A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient levées, les mains plaquées sur la bouche, estomaquées par les retrouvailles impromptues des deux élèves. A quelques chaises de là Harry observait Ryu d'un air indéterminé, avec, dans le regard comme une étincelle céleste. Chez les Serpentards, au fond de la table, Draco regardait d'un air amer les embrassades inopinées des jeunes gens, les foudroyant agressivement du regard.

Mais Arwellya ne semblait mystérieusement pas voir les regards de jalousie blessante qui se portaient autant sur elle que sur le bel éphèbe asiatique qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Son coeur était tout à ses retrouvailles avec Ryu, son ami d'enfance, son frère de coeur rencontré alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'enfants au détour d'un corridor du sombre orphelinat où ils avaient tous deux été abandonnés, laissés pour compte. Elle se rappelait avec douleur les longues heures de solitude qu'elle avait vécues dans les longs couloirs de l'orphelinat avant de le rencontrer, lui, son frère de coeur, son ami de toujours, le seul garçon qui jamais ne l'avait déçu, qui jamais n'avait désiré plus de sa part que la simple amitié.

* * *

**On espère que ça vous a plu ! Bientôt la suite !**


	4. Révélations dans la nuit

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations dans la nuit**

Lors du premier week-end à Préaulard, les élèves et les professeurs visitant le joyeux village sorcier furent attaqué par les mangemorts.

Arwëllya qui était avec Draco en train d'acheter des petites friandises à Honeyduck senti sa tête lui faire horriblement mal, comme si son crâne se fendait en deux. Dans le groupe de gryffondor près d'eux, un cri retentit. Au même instant où Arwëllya se saisissait la tête en gémissant de douleur, Harry hurla en plaquant ses mains sur sa cicatrice. Elle l'entendit dire à ses amis

\- Voldemort est là

Alors que les autres gryffondors demandaient à Harry si il était sur de lui, elle comprit au plus profond d'elle même qu'il avait raison. Draco s'inquiétait pour elle mais elle repoussa sa tentative de réconfort et rencontra le regard d'Harry. Ils se comprirent. Elle su qu'ils partageaient cette même sensation. Cette impression de compréhension parfaite était présente depuis qu'elle avait sympathisé avec lui.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la boutique sans se concerter et partir chercher le mage noir pour l'affronter et sauver les élèves. Mais ça tourna mal, et Harry fut blessé très grièvement et sa cicatrice se mit à saigner. Au même moment, Arwëllya sentit une douleur fulgurante dans sa tête et son front se recouvrit de sang. Elle avait aussi été touchée se dit-elle. Harry gisait au sol. Voldemort était sur le point de l'achever d'un sort particulièrement ténébreux mais elle se projeta sur son chemin pour sauver son ami.

Sur cet entre-fait, le professeur Dumbledore arriva. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Arwëllya eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Voldemort faire un signe de tête au directeur et disparaître dans un grand envol de robes noires en même temps que tous les autres mangemorts présents.

Elle refit surface dans sa conscience. Elle était dans les bras de Drago.

\- Mais tu saignes ! Ta mèche argentée est toute ensanglantée.

Les gryffondors entouraient Harry, elle fut rassurée de voir qu'on s'occupait de lui et reporta son attention vers Drago.

\- J'ai été blessée en même temps que Harry. Le sort à apparemment ricoché sur lui et a frappé ma tête.

Drago fouilla dans ses cheveux pour trouver la source de tout ce sang.

\- Mais Arwëllya tu as une cicatrice à la base ta mèche argentée. Elle est en forme d'étoile et elle saigne.

La jeune fille aux yeux violets lui lança un regard perdu d'incompréhension. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait une telle cicatrice sur son crâne. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de miroirs à l'orphelinat et elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de se regarder vraiment et donc de découvrir cette cicatrice. Que cela signifiait-il?

oOo

Arwëllya avait énormément protesté mais madame Pommefraiche avait insisté pour qu'elle passe la nuit à l'infirmerie car elle avait dépensé énormément d'énergie lors du terrible combat qu'elle avait mené pour repousser le mage noir. Personne n'avait rien dit mais tout le monde l'avait suivit du regard alors qu'elle suivait l'infirmière. Cette fille tellement mystérieuse avait réussit à repousser à elle seule une attaque de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Même si elle était à Serpentard, elle ne semblait pas être du côté des mangemorts. C'était vraiment bizarre. personne ne comprenait qui elle était vraiment. Une fois à l'infirmerie elle s'allongea dans son lit après avoir ôté ses habits abîmés par le combat. Elle se glissa sous la couette simplement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements de dentelle. Mais elle refusa que l'infirmière s'occupe de ses blessures. Elle soigna elle même ses plaies avec une concentration mystérieuse.

\- Harry a beaucoup plus besoin de vos soins que moi, répliqua t-elle durement à l'infirmière qui voulait lui faire boire une potion de guérison.

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Le pauvre avait été paralysé par de terribles douleurs au niveau du crane… comme elle…. c'était étrange

Bientôt la nuit tomba et le silence se fit. Mais en plein milieu de la nuit, Arwëllya fut réveillée par un bruit. Elle tendit l'oreille et se redressa. A côté d'elle Harry dormait d'un sommeil maladif mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'infirmerie elle en était certaine. Courageusement, elle sortie de son lit et se glissa à pas feutrés jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Un souffle rauque se fit entendre derrière la palissade. Arwëllya regarda autour d'elle mais la nuit était silencieuse à part le bruit qu'elle entendait.

Elle poussa donc le rideau et elle resta les yeux écarquillés.

\- Remus-sempai ?

Dans le lit en face d'elle, plus pâle que la neige, le professeur la regardait de son regard gris plus nuageux que l'orage. Il avait l'air d'une bête apeurée alors qu'il la découvrait si près de son lit d'hôpital.

\- Mais.. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivée mademoiselle ?

Arwëllya réalisa alors que son professeur n'était pas la lors de la bataille. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet et tenta de se relever dans son lit mais sa faiblesse était trop forte et il n'y parvint pas. La jeune femme hésita un instant puis s'approcha. De vilaines balafres saignaient sur le visage de Remus.

\- C'est Voldemort… répondit-elle en s'approchant avec hésitation.

Remus comprit ce qu'il c'était passé et il posa son doigt timidement sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour la faire taire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? sussura-t-il

\- Perdue.

A la faveur de la nuit elle se sentait en confiance, c'était rare.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je…

Elle s'approcha un peu plus près et cru voir l'homme rougir. Les plaies étaient inégales et avaient probablement étés auto-infligées. Mais les ongles de Remus ne pouvaient lui avoir causé de telles blessures. Arwëllya connaissait les créatures magiques mieux que personne.

\- Dites moi monsieur … Commença-t-elle sur un ton énigmatique. Pourquoi ne nous avez jamais fait de cours sur les loups garous ?

Le visage de son professeur se ferma brusquement mais Arwëllya lui sourit.

\- Vous vous êtes blessé en essayant de ne pas blesser les autres n'est-ce pas ?

Remus soupira. Elle avait tout deviné, cela ne servait à rien de mentir. Il se sentait incapable de cacher quoique ça soit à ces grands yeux ouverts comme des pétales de violette aux odeurs de printemps.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à quitter l'école, mon secret a été découvert, se lamenta-t-il visiblement très triste.

Arwëllya lui sourit

\- Pourquoi partiriez-vous ?

\- Mais … vous savez que je suis un loup garou. Ça ne vous fait pas peur ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur des animaux sauvages. Ils sont plein de douceur si on apprend à les comprendre.

Remus avait les larmes au yeux. On ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'aussi beau…

\- Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose. reprit Arwëllya. Moi aussi j'ai un secret.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière sous le regard intrigué de Remus lui décochant un sourire en coin renversant. Et quelques secondes plus tard sous les yeux éblouis de Remus se tenait un magnifique sombral. La créature henni doucement d'une voix apaisante de cheval. Puis se retransforma en la belle jeune femme qu'elle était un instant plus tôt.

Pourtant derrière l'impressionnement, il y a avait une question non résolue qui flottait dans les yeux du loup garou.

\- Votre animagus est un sombral ?

Arwëllya hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez du être très malheureuse. Les sourcils froncés, Remus avait l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Seul une vie tourmentée peut vous pousser à être si proche de l'une de ces créatures. Je n'ose imaginer….

\- Ce n'est pas la peine il faut vivre de l'avant. Ne le croyez vous pas ?

Remus compris qu'il y avait des horreurs si sombre dans le passé de sa mystérieuse élève que les imaginer équivalait à plus de souffrance que mille pleines lunes.

\- J'admire votre force, murmura t-il au comble de l'émotion, pleurant pour celle qui ne savait pleurer pour elle-même.

\- Essayez de dormir répondit Arwëllya. Elle se pencha vers son professeur et lui embrassa sa joue cicatrisée avant de rejoindre son lit à taton sans voir celui qui avait vu toute la scène du moins le croyait-il.

oOo

En effet, cette nuit là, troublé par les récents événements, Draco avait été prit d'une insomnie. Il avait vu Arwëllya partir à l'infirmerie, claudicante et fière et cette image le hantait. Il avait finit par errer dans le parc rongé par l'inquiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un perce neige qui lui fit pensé à cette jeune fille même si on aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait plutôt penser à une violette mais en fait non.

Il l'avait cueillit du bout de ses doigts musclés et s'étaient glissé en catimini pour l'offrir anonymement à la belle sauveuse qui avait éblouit toute l'école. Mais quand il avait entrouvert la porte de l'infirmerie, il avait vu Arwëllya, mise en valeur par la dentelle noire arachnéenne qui soulignait la perfection de son corps se pencher sur la silhouette d'un homme alité au fond de la salle. Saisit par l'horreur de cette vision il avait reculé, acculé, s'accolant au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Tous les chagrins de sa vie lui revenaient d'un seul coup : sa famille trop froide, son père violent, et l'enrôlement forcé chez les mangemorts marqué par une horrible cérémonie à laquelle il ne pouvait penser sans frémir d'effroi et de douleur et de peur. La pureté d'Arwëllya lui avait fait croire que tout irait bien désormais, et elle s'offrait à un autre. Il avait pourtant cru sentir entre eux un lien puissant inné depuis le début de leur vie, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà par cœur; mais l'étrangère qu'il avait vu au chevet de cet homme l'avait trahit et sa beauté était venimeuse et lui faisait mal. Ses dents claquaient; rageusement il écrasa le perce neige dans un dernier élan de force avant de regagner le dortoir ou il avait cru toucher aux premiers prémices d'un nouveau bonheur en vain.

* * *

**Ca vous a plu ?**


	5. Malentendus et Préjugés

**BONJOUR !**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira XPDR !**

**Et soyez cool, laissez des reviews si vous aimez 3 3 3**

* * *

******~Chapitre 5 : Malentendus et Préjugés****~******

Les élèves patientaient calmement dans la salle de cours tandis que le professeur Black accusait déjà 10 minutes de retard. Avec un "Salut les mioches" vigoureux, Sirius s'introduisit virilement dans la salle de cours.

\- Bonjour professeur Black ! répondirent les élèves en choeur

Les cheveux aussi décoiffés que les vêtements débraillés, le professeur s'installa à son bureau. - Bon alors, aujourd'hui on va voir les patronus. J'pense que votre niveau est bien trop faible pour que vous y arriviez. Personnellement j'ai créé mon premier patronus à l'âge de 13 ans mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas être Sirius Black.

Les élèves l'écoutaient avec un air proche du dévouement inscrit sur leur visage.

\- Bon. Pour ce qui est de la théorie : le patronus est une force, une projection de sentiments positifs. C'est ce sortilège qui permet de repousser et vaincre un détracteur. Même si à votre niveau, vous ne devriez réussir qu'à le tenir à distance grand maximum. Mais bon, cela suffira déjà à vous protéger un moment dans un premier temps. Si vous parvenez à maîtriser ce sortilège, vous réussirez peut être un jour à lui donner une forme corporelle. Celui de mon très cher filleul par exemple, qui est en avance sur la plupart d'entre vous, est un cerf, forme animagus de son père, mon meilleur ami : feu le grand James Potter. Bon. Passons. Pour la pratique la formule est _Espero Patronum _à répéter à plusieurs reprises tout en pensant à un souvenir le plus heureux possible. Voilà, à vous de jouer, mettez vous par groupe de deux et essayer de lancer ce sort.

D'un coup de baguette, Sirius fit voler tables et chaises qui vinrent se ranger tout naturellement sur les côtés de la salle, laissant un espace vide pour que les élèves puissent s'entraîner.

Les élèves formèrent des groupes mais très vite Arwëllya se retrouva seule, une fois de plus. L'attitude de Draco à son égard s'était refroidi depuis quelques jours sans qu'elle en détermine la cause et une chose en entraînant une autre, les élèves de la maison serpentard se refusaient désormais à lui adresser la parole. Arwëllya se retrouve donc seule, une fois de plus.

\- Et bien Snow, vous n'avez pas d'ami ? lança nonchalamment le professeur tout en la regardant narquoisement

\- En même temps je viens d'arriver, professeur, répondit Arwëllya du tac au tac

Soudain, un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Je vais t'aider Arwëllya, je connais déjà ce sort

\- Merci Harry, tu es mon sauveur ! lui glissa la jeune femme à l'oreille

Alors que Harry lançait un grand sourire à Arwëllya, les sorts commencèrent à fuser dans la salle de cours de DCFM. La plupart des élèves arrivèrent à provoquer une sorte de nuage de fumée à leur premier essai mais le silence se fit et tout le monde resta bouche bée lorsque Arwëllya lança son sort :

_\- Espero Patronum_, cria-t-elle

Un dragon argenté de la même couleur que sa mèche de cheveux argent surgit de sa baguette, c'était un dragon chinois avec de grands yeux violets qui semblaient très vifs et intelligent. Même Sirius Black resta sans voix. Son souvenir devait être très heureux, pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur.

Lorsque la jeune femme avait lancé son sort, elle avait pensé à l'arrivée des japonais à l'école et au plaisir qui avait étreint sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait vu son frère de coeur. Arwëllya n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs heureux mais elle chérissait ceux qu'elle avait et cela la rendait très heureuse dès qu'elle y repensait.

\- Pas mal, commenta Sirius, vous êtes moins nul que je le pensais

Dans le regard de ses congénères, Arwëllya vit une pointe de jalousie s'illuminer. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle allait se faire des amis dans sa maison, mais elle se retourna vers Harry qui lui lança un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais Harry, lui dit elle avec un sourire engageant, le patronus de Ryu est un grand dauphin. Le tien est bien un cerf, non ?

\- Oui, répondit il, légèrement rougissant

\- Et bien, selon certains préceptes, la terre présente dans cet animal terrestre et l'eau que le dauphin, en tant qu'animal marin représente également, sont complémentaires et s'associe parfaitement

\- Ah oui, dit il, je ne savais pas.

Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise par la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves continuaient à s'entraîner et peu à peu de plus en plus de patronus corporels apparurent.

Seul un élève n'arrivait pas à épaissir son petit filet de fumée qui sortait de sa baguette à chaque tentative de lancer le sort et cet élève n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Il avait subi trop d'épreuves douloureuses durant l'été pour réussir à donner assez de sentiments positifs à son sort. Ce dernier lança un regard furibond à Arwëllya. Elle le ridiculisait. Comment une nouvelle pouvait le supplanter à ce point ? C'était bon. Cela suffisait. Il ne voulait plus la voir, elle et son regard mystérieux et si profond.

Arwëllya sentit de la méchanceté envers elle venir du groupe que les serpentard avait formé. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle, voilà maintenant que ses confrères semblaient la haïr, elle n'avait rien fait pourtant. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Mais elle sentait aussi que de la part de Draco une tristesse se cachait derrière tout cela.

\- Bon, cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, lança Sirius avec entrain.

Il commençait à s'ennuyer fermement. Les élèves étant trop occupés à s'entraîner pour lui porter la moindre attention.

\- Je vous verrais au prochain cours, d'ici là entraînez vous, j'ai autre chose à faire moi les mioches. À la revoyure !

Et il sortit de la salle avec vigueur sur ce dernier mot. Les élèves commencèrent à se disperser pour récupérer leurs affaires pour quitter le cours quand soudainement un petit groupe de serpentard, Pansy à leur tête s'approcha d'Arwëllya. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry était déjà sortit de la salle.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de te la raconter deux minutes sale vipère, lui lança Pansy sur un ton dédaigneux, on commence à en avoir marre de toi.

\- Mais, je n'ai rien fait, répondit timidement la jolie blonde, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles

\- De ton dragon pourri là, tu vois pas que tu nous saoules ! lui dit Pansy

\- Ouais, barre toi des serpentard, on veut pas de toi ici, renchérit Millicent, en plus t'as un prénom complètement ridicule, Arwëllya, ça vient d'où ça ? C'est moldu, c'est ça ? Ils avaient trop bu tes parents ou quoi ?

À ce moment, Draco passa à côté du petit groupe et ignora complètement le regard désespéré que lui lança Arwëllya. Elle se sentit plus bas que terre alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.. Elle se détourna de ses congénères et la tête basse sortit de la salle sous les rires goguenards et moqueurs de ses camarades de maison.

0o0

Malgré les sévices qu'on lui infligeait jour après jour, Arwëllya tenait le cap sans faillir. Elle savait que l'être humain pouvait céder à la vilenie et à la bassesse et à la jalousie mais elle se sentait parfois si seule qu'elle préférait descendre aux cuisines pour manger avec les elfes de maison que de subir l'étouffante présence de ses conjoints de table.

Heureusement il y avait Ryu qui venait souvent la voir sans avoir conscience que sa beauté nipponne attirait encore davantage de jalousies. Lui et Arwëllya formait un tableau qui aurait fait se damner n'importe quel peintre et leur longues errances au bord du lac, effleuré par le pépiement des fées et des lucioles qui gardaient leurs secrets avec pudeur et tendresse, ne manquaient pas de faire des jaloux chez les hommes comme chez les femmes et attiraient beaucoup de ranceur.

Ce jour là les deux amis discutaient à voix basse assis dans l'herbe en grignotant des patacitrouille. Ryu s'inquietait un peu pour son amie.

\- Mais quand es tu arrivée à Poudlard ?

\- Je suis arrivée en septembre après m'être enfuie de l'orphelinat après qu'il y ai eu un… accident.

\- Un accident ?! s'exclama Ryu surpris.

Arwëllya fronça ses sourcils.

\- Ce qui est étrange… C'est que cela ne ressemblait pas à un accident. Une femme est morte dans des circonstances mystérieuse et… j'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs sont flous, comme si.. comme si je subissais un sortilège.

\- Pourtant en général tu résistes à la magie, s'étonna Ryu qui comprenait parfaitement les doutes de sa chère amie. Elle n'avait jamais été très sensible au sort d'oubliette car parfois sa puissance surnaturelle la protégeait souvent.

\- Il faut vraiment que le sorcier qui l'a lancé soit très puissant, remarqua t-il

\- Oui. Mais parlons plutôt de toi. J'ai l'impression que tu te plaît chez les gryffondors.

\- Oui, c'est super, ils sont très accueillants.

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression.

\- Tu devrais venir avec nous parfois. Surtout si les serpentards ne sont pas très gentils.

Arwëllya sourit tristement.

0o0

Le soir même, en arrivant dans la grande salle pour le banquet, Arwëllya hésita un instant puis Ryu lui fit un signe de mains joyeux et elle décida de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui… à la table des gryffondor. Tout le monde la regarda choqué. Les serpentard étaient outrés par cette attitude.

\- Ca va ? demanda Ryu

\- Oui. merci.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus car le directeur Dumbledore arrivait l'air mécontent.

\- Mademoiselle Snow. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je mange, répondit Arwëllya insolemment. Tous les élèves autour d'elle rirent devant son audace ironique.

\- Vous n'êtes pas à votre table. Les élèves des maison doivent rester avec leur camarades, veuillez retourner à votre place. Tout de suite.

\- Non !

\- Comment ? Vous allez m'obéïr, s'énerva le directeur.

\- Laissez là tranquille rétorqua alors Harry.

\- Si elle veut manger avec nous, elle est la bienvenue.

Dumbledore ne pouvait plus rien dire et il s'éloigna avec dans son regard une lueur de haine vive.

Arwëllya se tourna alors vers le jeune homme

\- Merci de m'avoir défendue.

\- C'est normal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Dumbledore cette année mais il est bizarre. Et puis tu es l'amie de Ryu, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour savoir que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Arwëllya remarqua que son frère de coeur semblait très touchée par cette phrase. Harry avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. C'était bien pour Ryu, elle était contente. Ils attaquèrent leur repas en discutant joyeusement, riant de la réaction intolérante du directeur, sous le regard agressif de tous les serpentards en colère que leur victime ait l'air si heureuse avec leurs ennemis.


End file.
